Robbie's sticky situation
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Jade gives Cat and Robbie grizzly glue as a prank, now Robbie is in a sticky situation with Jade and Cat. sequel to Jade and Tori get stuck together.
1. The sticky part

_**So finally the story you have all been waiting for...**_

_**Robbie's sticky situation!**_

_**Sequel to Jade and Tori get stuck together**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Robbie's POV**_

I cannot believe what just happened.

_**About 28 minutes ago...**_

'_**Knock, knock'**_

"_**Hey Robbie" Cat says to me with a huge smile on her face**_

"_**Hey Kitty Cat"**_

"_**Haha, can you help me make a poster for art class? I need it in tomorrow" she says with her big adorable doe eyes**_

"_**Sure, after that I can make us some food for are special date" I say happily**_

"_**Yay!" she says jumping up and down so much that her thin pink skirt flew up and down as she dragged me into to her bedroom to start on her poster**_

_**She opened her bedroom door I see Jade sitting on Cat's bed texting someone**_

"_**Er, hey Jade" I say, confused (I didn't know Jade would be there)**_

"_**Hey Rob"she says without looking up from her phone**_

"_**Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jade is staying with me for a few days while her house is getting fumigated"**_

"_**ok, well let's get started on your poster" I say eager to get it over with, so me and Cat can properly get our date started, downstairs, in the dining room, in privacy.**_

"_**Heres the glue you wanted Cat" Jade says handing us a bottle of glue with no label on**_

"_**Where's the label" I ask curious as to why there was nothing on it**_

"_**It must of ripped off" Jade says shrugging**_

"_**You gonna take it or not Shapiro" she says waving the glue**_

_**I grab the top and it comes off and I get glue all over my hand, some splashed on Jade's hands too.**_

"_**Oh crap" she says looking at the glue in disgust**_

"_**that's a bad word Jadey" Cat says turning around trying to give Jade what I think is her attempt off angry look, but looks more like she is pouting**_

"_**Sorry Cat" she says patting her head, and then Cat turns around to lay on her belly again and carry on cutting up pictures for the poster**_

"_**I'll clean it up" I say standing up to clean the mess off the floor**_

_**When I started walking towards the door to get some cleaning supplies, Jade stuck her foot out and I tripped, grabbing Jade's **__**sticky**__** hand and dragging her with me, unfortunately placing my hand on Cat's butt.**_

"_**Robbie!" she says in surprise**_

"_**I fell!" I try to pull my hand off, but I dont succeed**_

"_**Ow!" **_

"_**Sorry Cat, my hand is stuck, Jade what glue did you bring?" I ask her suspiciously**_

"_**Just glue" she says her voice going a bit higher, something I've realized only happens when she's trying to hide something**_

"_**What glue" I ask again, hoping she will tell me this time**_

"_**I got grizzly glue" she says, and get a bad feeling**_

"_**Jadey!" Cat says with partly anger but mostly sadness in her voice**_

"_**it was an idea Tori had to get back at you for when you got that mask stuck to her face and when you got are hands stuck together" she says while trying to get her hand off of mine**_

"_**Well if you think about it that way then I was also the reason you and Tori started going out" Cat says trying to reason with Jade**_

"_**And you plan didn't turn out that well for you, because now you're stuck to me" I say, I would have laughed if both of my hands weren't stuck to two of my friends**_

"_**Least I'm not stuck to Cat's arse" she says making me and Cat blush**_

"_**I'm going to call Andre" I say, not being able to think of any other ideas**_

_**I realize that I cant so I have to ask Jade or Cat to call him for me and hold the phone for me**_

"_**Jade can you get my phone and call Andre for me?" I ask her while trying to scratch my nose on my arm**_

"_**sure" she says and dials the number and holds the phone against my ear**_

"_**What is it Robbie?" I here Andre say with a dry sounding throat, I probably just woke him up**_

"_**Cat and I need your help" I say, forgetting to mention Jade's name, partly because it was her fault**_

"_**Why? What's wrong?" he asks becoming a little more alert**_

"_**Well me and Cat were making a poster for class and Jade thought it would be funny to get us grizzly glue instead of normal glue**__**" I say, getting kind of embarrassed **_

"_**Oh no, what and who got stuck together this time?**__**" he says understanding what I was getting at**_

"_**Well, it turns out Jade was sleeping round Cat's house and she tripped me and I fell on top of Cat**__**" I say trying to tell him how it happened**_

"_**And?" he says, wanting to know what got stuck to what**_

"_**My hand is stuck to Cat's butt**__**" I say embarrassed by the whole situation, but still forgetting to tell him about Jade being stuck to me**_

"_**Hahahahahaha**__**" Andre starts laughing at my displeasure**_

"_**It's not funny!" I say complaining**_

"_**Yeah, it kinda is Rob, so what are you going to do tomorrow at school then?**__**" I dont know**_

"_**Well we were hoping you could get some more solvent because as you know Jade threw it away**__**" I hoping he would say yes**_

"_**No way, I'm not doing it**__**" he says and I start worrying**_

"_**Please!" I am almost begging now**_

"_**No" he says damnit! I'm gonna have to find someone to help us**_

_**He hangs up on me and now I'm stuck in a very sticky situation, literally**_

"So what are going to do Robbie?" Cat asks with worry on her face and in her voice

"I will call Tori on my phone and get her to help" she says reaching for her phone which is on the bed

_**Tori's Pov**_

I am sooo bored, Jade is staying at Cat's house at the moment and I have nothing to do!

I'm just watching celebrities under water to pass the time

'When I make it shine!' my ringtone starts suddenly, surprising me

I'm so bored that I dont check to see who the caller is

"Hello" I say as soon as I pick up the phone

"Hey Tori" Yay its Jade!

"Oh, hey Jade!" I say happily

"Didn't you check the caller ID?" she asks

"No, I was so bored I forgot to" I say

"We need your help" she says, that's weird Jade doesn't always ask for help, well she asks me for help sometimes

"We?" I ask wondering who she was talking about

"Me, Robbie and Cat" I wonder what happened

"What happened?" I ask curiously

"I gave them grizzly glue for their poster like you said"

"And?" I ask expectantly

"My hand got stuck to Robbie's and Robbie's hand got stuck to Cat's arse" she says, oh my god!

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask

"I need you to get the solvent for us" she says desperately

"I can't drive!" I remind her

"Damnit! Cant your sister drive you?" she asks

"No, she's staying with one of her friends for a few days, and my parents are on a honeymoon" I explain to her

"Lucky you, can you call Beck and ask him to drive to bakers field to get the solvent?" she asks, having no other option

"Yeah, sure" I say, deciding to help my girlfriend

"Thanks" she says and then she hangs up on me

Ok now I have to call Beck and get him to help

"Hi Beck" I say getting ready to ask him for help

"Hey Tor, what's up?" he says in his usual chilled out tone

"Can you do me a favour?" I ask hopefully

_**To find out if Beck will help or not, follow or favourite my story and stay tuned tomorrow when my next chapter will be put up**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_


	2. Beck's funny phone call

_**Sorry it took so long for ne to do the second chapter for this story, but here it is.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Beck's POV**_

'Ring, ring'

"Hi Beck!" I hear Tori's perky voice say

"Hey Tor, what's up?" I say while fluffing my hair a little

"Can you do me a favour?" Tori asks, sounding concerned

"What is it?" I ask, wanting to know what im agreeing to

"We need some more grizzly glue solvent" Tori says

"We, meaning who?" I ask curiously

"Robbie, Cat and Jade got stuck together" Tori says quickly

"In what way?" I ask, wanting the full details

"Robbie got his hand stuck to Cat's butt and Jade got her hand stuck to Robbie's other hand" Tori says

I after I hear her say that I start laughing

"It's not funny!" she says, but then starts laughing herself

"Ok, I guess it is a little funny, but we need you to get the solvent, please!" Tori begs

"Fine I will" I say, deciding to help my friends out

"Yay! Thanks!" Tori says before hanging up

Just great! Now I have to drive all the way to bakers field, but Robbie, Jade and Cat are going to have to wait till Saturday if they want their solvent at all, because I'm not missing school just for the solvent.

* * *

_**Ok, I know that this was really short, but I couldn't think of much more then this and I will write a better chapter 3 for this next time.**_

_**Bye and as always REVIEW!**_


End file.
